The Twisted World of Bob Banana
by xVocaloidPrincess99x
Summary: After getting knee surgery, Len has a dream where his most interesting OC comes to life! Unfortunately, though, this Bob Banana has a few things on his plate that Len never would have considered by himself at all. (Rated T for cross-dressing, minor violence, and minor language.)
1. Chapter 1: A Little Backstory

**A/N - Finally! I'm back writing again! I had writer's block for the longest time, but I think now, I have enough creative juices flowing to write something interesting! So to celebrate, here is a new Vocaloid fanfiction that's going to end up not being very serious at all! Except chapter one. That's very serious…Anyway, enjoy!**

 _Len's POV_

I woke up lying in my bed. When I fell asleep, I had been lying in a hospital bed waiting to have surgery. I'd been playing American football when I'd had a huge accident. Not only had I torn my ACL, but I also completely destroyed my kneecap. I remember screaming in pain as my sister dragged me to the hospital. That was absolutely terrible. I couldn't believe I had done such a thing either. I loved American football. It was fun and competitive and it made me feel like I actually had friends. I do have a few friends anyway, I guess. There's Miku. She's always there for a kind word. And Kaito. He's like my best buddy. But other than that, it's really nobody. I don't live with them. I live with my sister. And she means everything in the world to me.

But yeah. Rin and I live by ourselves. I guess I can say I have a couple hobbies though, so it's not ridiculously boring. Besides American football, I like to sing, I like to paint, and most recently, I discovered I loved drawing original comics. I've got thousands of likes on social media because of my original comics. I like to try to post them weekly. Everybody seems to adore them.

Just recently, I made up a character called Bob Banana, in honor of my favorite fruit. He's kind of a superhero, I guess, and a complete goofball. But everybody loves Bob Banana and nobody cares he's weird. He flew under the radar at first, but I noticed maybe last week, he really started taking off. Ridiculously. The only problem was, I was at a loss with the character. I'd written him into such a corner, I had no idea what to do.

Just as I was trying to decide what to do with Bob Banana, I noticed somebody beside me. I looked over. It was Rin. She was staring at me.

"Hi. You okay?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno! I guess!"

"I presume the surgery went well then," Rin responded. After a bit, she added, "Oh, and in case you couldn't tell already, the doctor put an immobilizer brace on your leg so it would heal faster, so you may have to lie down for a few days!"

"Oh," I mumbled. "Great!"

To be honest, I hadn't noticed the immobilizer. Until Rin had happened to point it out.

Rin is a really good sister figure to me. She's sixteen seconds older than me, and really nice and creative. She's honestly the most artsy person I know.

I'm much more mental than Rin. I have creative skills, like I mentioned, by I have strengths in science, physics, and mathematics whereas Rin just barely scrapes by.

Honestly, though, I didn't care what kind of smarts my sister had. She was still the best sister ever.

It was at that point when Rin told me I should sleep. Yawning, I let out a moan and gazed at one of my drawings of Bob Banana. I stared at it for maybe a good fifteen minutes, just trying to think of ideas, but I had no idea what to do. I had maybe decided on one word to begin, but I never got it down. Instead, I fell asleep on my paper.

 **A/N - There you have it! The beginning of another new story from me! I hope you're just as excited about this as I am! That's all for now though! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream Begins…

**A/N - Here I am with another chapter of The Twisted World of Bob Banana! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also, Rin and Len belong to Crypton Future Media! Bob Banana, however, belongs to me. Anyway, though, enjoy!**

 _Len's POV_

I woke up. I was lying in an open white room with all white furniture. I wasn't aware I was dreaming until I noticed my immobilizer wasn't on my leg anymore. I felt fine. I felt as though I was probably dreaming because in real life, I'm not fine. I'm recovering from surgery.

Anyway though, I was just going to go look around interestedly at all the furniture and things when somebody grabbed me by the shoulder. I spun around and gaped. Bob Banana! It was Bob Banana!

"Look, my friends! Who have we got here?" said Bob Banana, chuckling. "I was looking for entertainment! It looks like I found some! Whaddya think?"

I just stared at him. He grabbed my hand…

…and the next thing I knew, I was wearing a pink ballerina tutu and was being tied to a chair with rope that smelled like cotton candy. Bob Banana grinned and pushed me in the center of the room so I was on display for a whole crowd of randoms I'd never even seen before. He smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen! May I introduce you to the the greatest, the most amazing, and the most fabulous _BOY BANANA_!"

As he spoke, I cringed. Bob Banana was supposed to be an incredible superhero. A crime fighter the world could rely on. In my experience, I had never written him similar to this. Not ever. What the heck was my brain doing? Was it trying to make me take the character in a completely new direction? Because that…wasn't what I wanted.

But everybody was applauding him, so at least he had fans. I guess…

"Now then. Who would like to ask him a question?" asked Bob Banana, addressing the crowd. "Which one is brave enough to face Boy Banana?"

I stared at him. I wanted to speak, but my dream wouldn't let me. I was forced to stay silent.

"I'll ask him a question!" said a woman, standing up. I didn't recognize her. She looked sort of fishy, and what I mean by that is that she looked sort of like a fish. A mermaid, perhaps. Whatever.

The lady walked over and gave me an intimidating look. "Which one of us would you like to date?"

She then revealed a huge amount of fishy princesses behind her. I gaped at them all and just stared. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything at all. Rin, help me! What do I do…? Where was Rin when I really needed her…?

 **A/N - Another chapter finished! How do you think Len should face this predicament? Should he even try? What will he do? Anyway, though, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Questioning Everything

**A/N - What does Bob Banana have up his sleeve now? Time to find out! (Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, Len belongs to Crypton Future Media, & Bob Banana belongs to me!)**

 _Len's POV_

I didn't want to feel her breath on my neck, but I knew she was touching me. It was a dream. I kept telling myself that it was just a dream, but the more I told myself that, the more it felt like it wasn't true. It was such a real experience for me, being hit on by mermaid ladies while Bob Banana laughed in the background. Thankfully, though, they weren't on me for long. Pretty soon, they pulled away.

"Was that fun?" one of them asked.

"Not really," I replied.

I'm not sure if the ladies believed me. They kind of smirked before turning away. I didn't say anything at that point. I guess I just didn't want to. I didn't know what they were capable of, and thought it best not to interfere. I didn't know how to stop myself from watching them, though, so I spied on them behind their backs while they spoke to Bob Banana. I didn't want to see him that way. He was my superhero. He wasn't supposed to be this way. The more I told myself this, the more I became afraid that it wasn't so. Sure, he _was_ my superhero. But was he still? How had this dream turned the tables? What would Rin think if I had to quit writing comics just because Bob Banana was a total lunatic? Why was it so awkward? What was I supposed to do?

I never finished thinking these thoughts because Bob Banana suddenly came out of nowhere and thumped me hard on my shoulder. "Who's ready to see Boy Banana perform his tricks? Hmm?"

"I am!" screamed everybody.

"Thank you!" Bob yelled. "Boy Banana!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I yanked free of my constraints and stood up, screaming in his face. "No! Shut up, you massive idiot! I'm not Boy Banana! I'm Len! Kagamine Len! Wha happened to you? Who are these people? I made you to be my hero! You're _supposed_ to be my hero! What have you done to me?"

 **A/N - And he's mad now. What's Len gonna do now…?**


	4. Chapter 4: A Dose of Reality

**A/N - Here's chapter 4 of The Twisted World of Bob Banana. It's not very popular, but I still want to update it, as I don't like to discontinue things as a writer. Anyway, though, Rin and Len belong to Crypton Future Media and Bob Banana belongs to me.**

 _Len's POV_

"YOU'RE NOT A COMEDIAN!" I exploded in Bob Banana's face. "OR AN ENTERTAINER OR WHATEVER YOU'RE TRYING TO BE! YOU'RE A SUPERHERO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO WARP MY MIND SO MUCH?"

There was no reply, although I wasn't too mad about it. I just cried. I didn't want to keep dreaming. I didn't. The way my unconscious mind was portraying him wasn't right. I knew it wasn't. It was all a bad dream. I knew it was. I would wake up and Bob Banana would be the comical superhero guy saving the world. Just like I intended. Not this idiotic loser entertainer comedian type that tried to make some sort of strange statement about fish people. I shuddered. I wanted to wake up. I wanted to write more comics about him. The right way. He wasn't changing my mind about his personality. If anything, he was just making it worse. Something I definitely didn't want and something that I definitely wasn't about to put up with. I was standing my ground. There was no backing out from who he really was. Ever. I felt like an inventor being manipulated by his own creation. I just kept crying. He didn't care at all…

"Len?"

I woke. I didn't recognize the voice at first. I was worried I had awakened in another dream world. That was when the voice got louder. "Len!"

I shot bolt upright in bed. I suddenly came to the realization that I was awake and that terrifying dream was a hazy memory. As I slowly regained my consciousness, I realized the trauma was coming back. I tried to move, but remembered I was in reality and I was tied to my bed by my immobilizer brace.

"Len, you were screaming in your sleep. Are you okay?" Rin questioned me.

I rubbed my head. "Bob Banana…he's…" I choked, "he's not…"

Rin hugged me. "Did you have a nightmare?"

I swallowed hard and told her what happened. She immediately placed her hand on my shoulder. "Len, it's the medicine. It's just getting to you. I imagine you're very lightheaded right now. I'm not surprised to hear you're having peculiar dreams."

"Medicine…" I mumbled. "I'm medicated?"

"Yeah. So your healing leg doesn't kill you," Rin replied, in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

"C-can you hand me my sketch pad?" I questioned softly. "I want to see something."

Rin nodded. "Sure."

She handed me my sketch pad and I flipped through to a sketch of Bob Banana in his superhero suit. It was still there. It _was_ just a dream. But why? The medicine, I guess. That was what Rin thought.

I just stared at that image for the longest time as Rin said she was going to go make me cocoa. I knew what I wanted his character to be like. But why was my brain disagreeing with me? What was my brain thinking? I didn't know anymore…

 **A/N - So I've decided to change up the formula and have some dream sequences and some reality sequences in an attempt to try to keep things interesting. I hope everybody who does read this is okay with that.**


End file.
